Entrevista Fanfictioners Famosos 1
by SasyFanaticCreation
Summary: ESTA ZONA ES PURO ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA LA GENTE QUE HACE FANFICTION, ENTREVISTAS EXCLUSIVAS


**HOOOOOOOOLA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS DE TODO FANFICTION, BRONYS,OTAKUS Y LECTORES POR IGUAL! SOY YO SASY ENTREVISTADORA! Y HOY VENIMOS CON UNA ENTREVISTA A UN GRANDE FANFICTIONER EL CUAL CON EL TIEMPO SE LE A RECONOCIDO LO SUFICIENTE! PARA ESTAR EN ESTA LISTA! CON TODO RESPETO SALUDEN A XDANTEX1312!**

XDanTeX1312: Hola soy sho! :D emm en recomendación pongan una canción para que esto se vuelva mas divertido xD

Sasy: que canción? ._.

XDanTeX1312: emm…no se una que represente un poco mi fic aver… ….Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Vergil Theme [EXTENDED]….es la única que se me xD

Sasy: Bueno! Pónganla amigos si quieren escuchar algo mientras leen, XDanTeX1312! ¿Usted es el que creo la saga de una nueva vida en un mundo ideal la cual aparte de sus otros fanfics, este a tenido mas éxito al parecer?

XDanTeX1312-Bueno sasy te cuento que si pero unveumi osea una nueva vida en un mundo ideal no es una saga sino...una serie…okey creo que es lo mismo ps NO SE! AAH! D:

Sasy:haha! Bueno que nos diría sobre este fic. Que yo recuerde el fic no era muy reconocido en su primera temporada.

XDanTeX1312-Ah bueno eso si sasy!, no fue muy reconocida en la primera temporada por mis errores ortográficos y de que recién empezaba el fanfiction, Pero a muchos si les gusto y cuando vi todo ese enorme apoyo dije! " _LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA SE VIENE CON TODA_!" Y por eso en la segunda temporada es mas resumido y mas…como decirlo… … …sin guiones xD Claro sin ofender que esta entrevista esta en guiones!

Sasy: en cierta parte si xD asi que! Que te motivo tanto al hacer este tipo de fic?

XDanTeX1312: Lo que me motivo fueron 2 cosas, mi vida personal y mis amigos…antiguos…emmm yo desde que vi my Little pony Capitulo 1 de la 1era temporada!...Me sentí mas feliz conmigo mismo y la verdad fue mucho mas creciendo ese sentimiento que tenia por mi " _YO BRONY_ " asi que cuando vi que había una pagina para hacer fanfics, osea historias creadas por fans de una serie, decidi leer un poco…creo que el primer fic que lei se titulaba…uh…no se…Mi Little Devil Friendship not is devil? O algo asi el cual trataba sobre una tragedia en la ciudad de fortuna del devil may cry en el cual nero por primera ves iba al mundo de equestria y dante JAJA! El siempre lo ayudaba de la manera mas divertida XD. No se si otros fanfictioners habran leído también se fic.

Sasy: hablando de eso, tu aparte de mi Little pony eres también fan de otra serie? Asi fan como De corazón.

XDanTeX1312: Soy brony de corazón y también un demonio de corazón, osea un fan de devil may cry a lo máximo, son las 2 unicas series las cuales amo y adoro con toda mi alma!...creo…

Sasy: se nota aparte de tu nombre claro y…porque te llamas asi?

XDanTeX1312: bueno el xdantex viene del sobre nombre dantex…osea mi nombre iba a hacer dantex…pero como se lo puse a mi personaje bueno…ni modo tenia que cambiarme el nombre :v el 1312 es por mi numero de la suerte, ya que un dia cuando tenia 16 años, en un examen de química II justo al final del año para que alfin termine la secundaria! Marque en las 4 ultimas preguntas las alternativas 1,3,1,2…y aprobé gracias a eso :D por eso cada dia de mi vida siempre recuerdo esas alternativas…1312…:3 que suerte tuve xD

Sasy: entonces la razón por la cual aprobaste ese examen fue porque seleccionaste asi por la suerte.

XDanTeX1312: TOTALMENTE EWE

Sasy: hahahaha para que vean gente que suerte Tienen las personas en sus exámenes ;3

-ENTREVISTAS SASY-

Sasy: cuéntanos un poco sobre tu vida personal

XDanTeX1312:bueno…no es muy bonita…no te voy a mentir sasy pero…mi vida fue como cualquier infierno de la gente sin autoestima…Yo desde que era niño siempre vi a mis padres pelear y mi madre era la que sufria al final…Cuando ella se fue con mi hermana, yo me tuve que quedar con mi padre…en esos años…nunca pude verme sonreir, Mi padre asta ahora es la persona la cual odio con toda mi alma, porque nunca me trato bien…en cambio mi madre es la que en mucha razón le debo mi vida…cuando fui libre alfin supe sonreir, pero siempre estaba deprimido, La gente que me veía reir siempre me decía que si alguna ves estuve triste, yo siempre respondi…lo estoy ahora…Pero nunca lo demostrare,por eso varias veces me rio y sonrio para no dejar que la gente me vea como realmente llege a ser de pequeño…nunca en mi vida…pude sonreir a lado de mi familia…nunca. Pero se que algún dia, la bestia que me maltrato de pequeño, se ira de mi vida y de mi mente.

Sasy:…mmm…si eh visto eso en algunas pocas personas…no muchas siguen vivas…pero por suerte tus fans te alegran varias veces no?

XDanTeX1312:Totalmente

Sasy: Ay alguna persona la cual confías con tu palabra?

XDanTeX1312: bueno serian unos pocos, al menos dallas ariza y Lifestalker….nadie mas, ya que son los únicos que me demostraron esa, MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD POR COMPLETO.

Sasy: y nos podrías decir quienes son?.

XDanTeX1312: bueno dallas ariza era una entrevistadora al igual que tu pero ella iba a hacer un video el cual no se cuando lo sacara, Cuando me dijo que vivía sola y le molestaba eso, Le dije si vienes a Perú normal vas a ver como todo mejora, y ella acepto vino aquí y se quedo un par de semanas, Le gusto el turismo al parecer y le ayude con el video…y cuando vi como era de emotiva…me recordó a un difunto amigo el cual asta el dia de hoy lo recuerdo bien. En cambio lifestalker fue mi primer fan, le gustaba mas que todo creo el…lemon que le ponía a mi fic en principios xD…Pero aparte de eso hacia llamadas por skype y el me contaba sus ideas y aparte de que nunca se iba a rendir y por eso…me recordó a mi mismo hace mucho tiempo y…por eso se volvió aparte de mi fan Numero 1-Se volvió un amigo leal.

Sasy: ¿tienes alguna persona de la cual estas enamorada o almenos, es tu novia el dia hoy?

XDanTeX1312: de echo tenia, y la recuerdo asta ahora, Pero desde que me separe, ya no vivo con alguien en la mente.

Sasy: Interesante de tu parte ewe.

Sasy: bueno mientras pude ver tu fic me eh dado cuenta de que as puesto algo asi sobre mensajes subliminales? O algo asi, Nos podrías decir ¿porque pusiste eso?.

XDanTeX1312: bueno gracias a los mensajes ocultos que deje en mi fic, mis fans aumentaron enormemente y la mayoría intenta asta el dia de hoyy, saber que es lo que pasara en el tal " _CAPITULO 100- DIA 100"_ de mi fanfic, es algo lo cual lo ise a lo random un dia viendo una película de saw xD asta el dia de hoy creo que todos vieron el tal Dantex kill all el cual es un tema muy importante en el dia 100.

Sasy: pero tu asta ahora as visto que alguien sabe realmente sobre este dia 100?

XDanTeX1312: Asta el momento nadie a logradoo dar en el punto exacto de que pasara elL dia 100, pero están cerca.

Sasy: Esoo esperamos xdantex xD, Ay algún fanfic el cual piensas hacer como uno ¿especial?

XDanTeX1312:De echo sii, ay un fic el cual saldrá en un par de meses, El cual se titula "LA _ERA DRAGON_ " o " _LA ERA DEL DRAGON_ " llámalo como quierasS :3 el cual tratara sobre una historia asi con " _CONTINUARA_ " o " _EL DIA ERA LARGO COMO PRIMAVERA_ " etc…estee fic será también sobre una nueva vida en un mundo ideal, pero este será muy diferente a las demás.

Sasy: y como así se te ocurrió el nombre ERA DRAGON.

XDanTeX1312: fue en una pequeña discusión divertida entre yo y eyedragon ancalagon en el cual el quería mas a los lobos, y yo quería mas a los dragones, entonces dije, Un fic el cual trate sobre una era de dragones y poderes iguales Seria interesante. Y de ahí salió la idea para Una Nueva Vida En Un Mundo Ideal-La Era Dragon-. El cual esta en proceso pero me falta aun mas cosas por escribir ya que el día de hoy aun sigo con Una nueva vida en un mundo ideal 2DA temporada.

Sasy: entonces lo pusiste como un futuro fic el cual tus fans esperaran

XDanTeX1312: EXACTAMENTE :3

Sasy: Interesante ewe.

-SASY ENTREVISTADORA-

Sasy: si bien vi en tu fic al principio luna como que quería a dantex más que un hijo, incluso le dio unos cariños que…no son muy normales creo…

XDanTeX1312: OH eso tiene explicación, veras el dia que saque una nueva vida en un mundo ideal, no espere que este fic tenga visitas, solo era un fic de prueba ,realmente dantex se iba a llamar gaiax y luna no iba a hacer su madre sino su esposa, mas adelante claro, Pero cuando vi como el fic de dantex tenia mas éxito,dije "MEJOR ELIJO ESTA!" y asi fue como dantex consiguió su fic, por esa razón luna lo trata tan bien a dantex, es porque en otra vida iba a hacer su esposo.

Sasy: que interesante novedad :v

XDanTeX1312: PA QUE VEAS :3

Sasy: y celestia? Aparecerá mas seguido en el fic?

XDanTeX1312: celestia junto a las demás princesas incluyendo twilight, tendrán un capitulo especial para ellas, No crean que me eh olvidado de estas personajes. Yo sigo pensando en ellas.

Sasy: una gran noticia para los fans supongo, como se llamara ese capitulo especial?

XDanTeX1312: Las Desventuras de las princesas jeje,je…je..jjeje…je…

Sasy: bueno al parecer si nos tienes grandes sorpresas para este futuro fanfic el cual obtiene mas visitas cada ves, Alguna ves as pensado en otro fic aparte del era dragon, osea uno que no tenga que ver con dantex?

XDanTeX1312: bueno Apocalipsis Biologico P- es un fic el cual trata sobre un futuro post apocalíptico el cual esta plagado de zombies, no trata mucho del fanfic UNVEUMI y aparte también tengo un nuevo fic de conciencia, uno el cual trata sobre el mal de la vida cotidiana, y serian los únicos fics los cuales are sin mlp y UNVEUMI, aunque como ya la mayoría sabe yo soy un brony de corazón y pase lo que pase siempre are fanfiction sobre mlp, de lo que sea.

Sasy: nunca abandonarías eso verdad?.

XDanTeX1312: JAMAS SASY :3

Sasy: Es cierto que ay una fanfictioner estado unidense la cual ha hecho un fic idéntico al tuyo? Casi igual por completo.

XDanTeX1312:emmm si, dicen mis fans que una chica en fanfiction la cual es de iso un fic el cual era lo mismo que el mio,No se cual es su fic pero muy pronto intentare ponerme en contacto con ella.

Sasy: bueno ,te quería preguntar cuantos años tienes y como te llamas?

XDanTeX1312: eh…tengo 18 años, me llamo Freddy apaza Ugarte Y yo se que nadie conocía mi nombre xD

Sasy: Ja! Bueno como ultima pregunta, ¿tienes algún dato que puedas dar sobre el hombre de cuero? el cual estos últimos días a estado apareciendo en tus imágenes de tu grupo y fanfic.

XDanTeX1312:Emm bueno a veces las cosas tienen…que pasar…incluyendo los errores, No creo que pueda dar detalles sobre el tal mencionado.

Sasy: mmm TT_TT…Perfecto! Bueno gente esto fue entrevistas sasy! Si conocen algún fanfictioner famoso pueden mandarme su fic y yo con gusto intentare entrevistarlo, cualquier genero :D, Hoy supimos un poco sobre xdantex1312 un personaje del fanfiction muy interesante y misterioso, que sin duda nos va a dejar impresionados cada dia mas con su fanfic sobre ángeles y demonios…en equestria…Alguna palabra?

XDanTeX1312: eM bueno tal ves la mayoría intenta saber los mitos en mi fic, pero les puedo decir…que están muy cerca, Poco a poco verán como mejora este misterio. Si intentan hacer un fanfiction No olviden que Aun así aygan errores uno siempre evoluciona su forma de escribir, No se rindan causas! Nos vemos!

Sasy: ay algún fanfiction que me recomiendes para leer?

XDanTeX1312: uh…bueno seria de una persona la cual muchos fans quieren que agá un fic con el…seria EyeDragon Ancalagon, Un fanfictioner el cual me gusto en parte sus fics, También Lifestalker Y Ari Diaz, son los únicos fanfics que hoy en dia los considero los únicos buenos que eh leído en la categoría TOP 3 :v

Sasy: Exelente! ^^ ASTA OTRO DIA AMIGOS!

XDanTeX1312: ADIOOOOS!


End file.
